


Stay

by JustinStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First time posting stuff, M/M, small drabbles, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:17:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Allison dies, Isaac wants to go to France. But Scott wants him to stay. Small drabble. Sorry guys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is my first fic i'm posting on here. It's kinda a small drabble, but this is what I think would happen if Isaac tried to leave.

Isaac lay on his mattress, thinking about the past events. A tear ran down his reddened face as he thought about his wonderful ex girlfriend, Allison. He had already told Chris he would travel to France with him to try and forget Beacon Hills, if not for only a little while.

Isaac had his scent before he even got up to the door. Then, in walked the tanned, buff, alpha he loved so much. He watched Isaac with that worried look on his face. “Scott…” Isaac finally addressed him.

"You’re just leaving? Without saying goodbye? Or… Or ANYTHING?” he asked, anger and… and desperation in his voice. Isaac simply nodded. “Yes.” he replied, his hand traveling to run across his jawline, then to the back of his neck, a habit to show he was thinking and nervous.

"She was my girlfriend too… I hurt just as bad, even worse. She died in my arms. And you’re leaving? Well screw you!!” Scott yelled, before climbing on the bed, crawling to Isaac, wanting to shake him awake from this dream of leaving.

"Screw you!!" he kept muttering, until he kissed Isaac, surprising the pale boy. "I’m not letting you leave. You have to stay… please… you’re the only thing I have left…." he begged.

Isaac opened his mouth to speak, but closed it when he couldn’t form any words. He nodded, before muttering an “Okay..” and kissing Scott once again.

**Author's Note:**

> You can always reach me at Justin-Star on tumblr for feedback and to requests drabbles and such. Thanks guys!! <3 xx


End file.
